Slavers Island
by PhoenixG215
Summary: This is a story of a group trying to destroy the world government, and along they way they get into adventures make new friends and find out the truth about themselves. The story starts off with our main characters locked up for they're actions(going against the world government)


Arc: Slavers Island the Beginning

Written by: Will G

Some characters, abilities, and references are from the world of One Piece written by Eiichiro Oda

I am using the world of One Piece to tell the story

"Slavers Island" an island where criminals of the world government are sent when they are caught by the marines. These criminals are known to the world as **pirates** a dangerous group of people. **Pirates** are known throughout the world as violent and dangerous people who steal, kill and pillage countries for their own selfish gains but not all pirates are that way. On this island pirates with devil fruits(**fruits that hold mysterious powers within them said to be gifts from the devil**) are given modified sea stone handcuffs to make them weak and those with haki(**life force energy that lies dormant in every human being but only unlocked if you train it well enough**) are given haki disrupters, here we meet our main characters Will, Jay and Skye

Marine: you three no standing around get back to work

Will: what did you say? (Will captain bounty of 500mil age 22)

Jay: Will let's go (Jay assassin bounty 283mil age 23)

Skye: were leaving boys (Skye bounty 194mil age 20)

Marine: that's what I thought…

Meanwhile close to slavers island…

Van Algur: captain we're ready

Burgess: weeehaaa weehaa

Black Beard: Slavers Island I think we can shake things up there

Lafayette: boss I've finished navigating our path were ready to set sail at your command

Black Beard: set sail

New Marineford…

Akainu (fleet admiral leads the navy): so Kizaru I have a mission for you from them. I need you to go to Slavers Island and take care of a select few group of people

Kizaru: roger ill take those two with me

Akainu: I don't care who you take as long as you get the job done

Northside of Slavers Island…

Bolt: hey guys wasup (Bolt bounty 50mil age 21)

Ex: *glare*(Ex bounty 50mil age 21)

Bolt and Ex known as "**the brothers of destruction**" they were apart of a dangerous crew before coming to Slavers Island. Bolt has the power of the *spark-spark fruit* giving him the ability to create electrical shockwaves, while his brother Ex has the power of the *firework-firework fruit* giving Ex the power to create explosion.

Will: we need to get off this island

Jay: yea we do the marines and guards are up to something

Skye: *looks over* hey look there's a new ship coming in

Bolt: must be new inmates

Off the ship walks a girl and a guy. The inmates holler at the girl who has long ruby colored hair and a nice shape. While the guy gets off the ship with a mean scowl.

Inmate: hey sexy how you doing?

Inmate: welcome to the island baby

The man with the scowl speaks…

Arsenal: hey punks shut up and leave the girl alone (Arsenal bounty 193mil known around sea for his sniping/assassination abilities and use of haki bullets age 26)

Inmate: huh that guys dangerous let's leave

Arsenal: hey be safe around lady

?: ….

At that moment Skye runs over

Skye: hi there my name is Skye what's yours

?: my name is Scarlett

Skye: nice to meet you Scarlett

Scarlett: likewise

Skye: if you need anything come find me *smiles* us girls gotta stick together right

Scarlett: right *smiles* *then looks toward Will* who is that

Skye: that's my brother Will

Scarlett:

On the Southside of the island…

Warden: welcome admiral Kizaru how was the ride over from headquarters

Kizaru: I wan to get this over with as soon as possible bring me these people

Marine: I need the following people to come with me Will, Skye, En, Jay, Boo, Jackie, and Dan

Skye: why

Marine: *smacks Skye*

Will: hey what are you doing?

Marine: *points gun* I wouldn't do that if I were you

Will: …

In the execution yard…

Warden: you guys have been called here for conspiracy and to make matters short you all will be killed haha

Kizaru: *shoots beam*

Jackie: *argh*

Skye: noooo!

Kizaru: your next

In the control room…

Security: what's tha…

A bullet flies and hits the guy security guard sitting and then a window shatters'

Black Beard: zeehaha

Marine: hey what are you doing, what a min your bla— *falls over*

Black Beard full name Marshall D Teach one of the four yonko that rule over the New World the 2nd half of the world a sea that forgives no man

Black Beard: let see how interesting things get *destroys machine *

Marine: nooo that machine was the one that controlled the haki and devil fruit disrupters without it the prisoners will run wild

Back at the execution field…

Kizaru: (leg begins to glow) *light kick*

Before the kick lands the haki and devil fruit disrupters fall off and Will intercepts the kick before it lands on Skye

Skye: brother!

Jay: *shocked look*

Kizaru: ohhhhh! Lookie here

Will: runnnnn!

The crowd runs away all expect for Skye

Skye: but

Will: just go I don't know how long I can hold him off so just go

Jay: *grabs Skye* lets go

All around the prison island the inmates are going wild

Warden: guards stop these prisoners we need to go into lockdown

Kizaru: you should have run to

Will: I never run from a fight and the only thing that's keeping you from them is me

Kizaru: …

Skye: where are we going

Jay: the armory I'm going to look for my swords

CRASH!

Skye runs to the window

Skye: it's a mess out there the inmates are fighting the guards

Jay: damn it I can't find them

Skye: I'm going to stand guard to make sure nobody enters the building

Skye is running through the maddness of the battle until… CRASH…

Skye: argh who is it?

?: where do you think your going?

Skye: who are you?

?: the name is Dog vice admiral Dog I recognize you from the list of people im here to exterminate *bark-wave*

Skye: my ears the force is pushing me back

The force of the shockwave pushing Skye back sending her to the ground

Dog: *jump* *paw smash*

A slash is sent flying and Dog dodges it

Jay: really Skye you shouldn't have been taken by surprise by that attack your observation haki is much stronger than that

(Observation haki this give you the ability to sense the presence of others as well as where your enemy can attack you from)

Jay: I mean that's the whole reason they made special haki disrupters for you

Skye: your right time to get serious

South-Side of "Slavers Island"

?: my name is Murz and im looking for these two (bounty posters of Bolt and Ex are shown)

Inmate: we don't know where they are

Murz: really? now *earth pillars* (harden dirt shoots up impaling all the inmates in the area) let this be an example of what happens when you people lie to me now let me ask the question again where are Bolt and Ex?

Western Area…

The sounds of flesh being sliced is loud and the scent of blood in air is so thick and, in this area, sits Scarlett

Inmate: hey pretty lady

Scarlett: be gone pig

Inmate: I guess ill just kill you then *charges*

Scarlett just sits there and then BOOM! The inmate falls over

Scarlett: I didn't need your help

In the distance its Arsenal…

Arsenal: heh I just took advantage of someone having their back turned nothing more nothing less

Scarlett: *chuckles* *walks away*

Arsenal: be careful out there

Scarlett: I'll be fine (I gotta find that guy Will his power could it be)

Will vs Kizaru…

Kizaru: *shoots multiple light beams*

But will keeps dodging the beams

Kizaru: ohm your good nobody really dodges my *glint-glint fruit* this easily

Will: *breathing hard*(this is bad his speed is outrageous)

Kizaru speed blitz's Will and kicks him up into the Sky and then to the ground and before Will catches his breath Kizaru kicks Will sending him flying into a wall. Will spits up blood

Kizaru: I told you before you should have run with the others *springs forward*

Arsenal: *burst shot*(a haki bullet)

Kizaru: *dodges* whew that was close I almost got hit with that only one person could be capable of that "Sure Shot Arsenal"

Arsenal: I won't miss next time *smiles*

Will: you're that new inmate thanks for that

Arsenal: no problem

Kizaru: hmm this is dangerous

Arsenal: *picks up bow and arrow*

Will: you can use that too

Arsenal: yea

Kizaru: *chuckles*

Arsenal: I'm gonna help you with this fight its not every day you get to fight and admiral and something tells me that if I stay with you things will get interesting

Jay and Skye vs Vice Admiral Dog…

BOOM!

Skye throws multiple punched but Dog dodges them all

Jay: lets see you dodge this *Hell Sword ignite – Blaze Strike*

Dog jumps up and dodges the attack CRASH! The aftermath of that attack is powerful

Dog: *bark wave*

The force of the attack pushes Skye and Jay sending Skye into a wall and Jay into a pile of rocks

Dog: do you really think that you two will win im an vice admiral for Christ sa-

Skye: *heavy palm*

The punch sends Dog flying

Jay: *swings sword*

Dog: *argh*

CRASH!

Dog: ha-ha that's what I like

When the dust clears Dogs, stomach is coated in armament haki (harden haki used to hurt devil fruit users and for defense)

With Scarlett …

Scarlett: there shouldn't be anyone here. I got to find that guy Will his aura

Burgess: look captain

Scarlett: (gasp) a commander of the black beard pirates that means (turns around) Black Beard!

Black Beard: zeehaha hey hottie I'm here looking for crew mates do you want to join my crew you don't look like much, but it doesn't hurt to have beauty on my crew

Scarlett: no, the stories I've heard abut you and your crew you're monsters

Burgess: why you

Back Beard: stopppp!

Burgess: but captain

Black Beard: stay safe hottie oh and the guy your looking for is fighting an admiral now if he wins or not is still up in the air lets go guys

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Arsenal: damn I can't get a clean shot they're moving to fast who is this kid. When I first got here, he was being destroyed by Kizaru but now he's keeping up with him

Kizaru: your kind of dangerous kid (he's getting stronger the longer this fight goes on) I need to kill you

Will: just try

Back with Murz…

Inmates: run! That guy is really gonna kill us

Murz: where are they?

Ex: hey I heard you were looking for me

Murz: yes, I'm here to right my wrongs I should've killed you and your brother back then. Speaking for your brother where is he

Bolt: *spark jab*(fist coated in electricity)

BOOM

Ex: good job bro that was awesome

Murz: *boulder throw*(hardened dirt coats Murz fist and then shoots out)

The attack hits Bolt

Bolt: argh

CRASH

Ex: Bolt!

Murz: you let your guard down *boulder throw*

Ex: I don't think so *smoke screen explosion*

The explosion intercepts Murzs attack and creates a smoke screen

Murz: good move looks like you learned how to use your fruit for more then destruction

Ex: bro

Bolt: yeah

Ex: how about

Bolt: I couldn't agree more

Murz: you two ha-ha this should be fun for me to kill you two with my own hands *claps hands* (hardened dirt starts to fly toward Bolt and Ex)

Ex: I don't think so *firework frenzies* (mini explosions)

BOOM

Murz: shit I can't see

Bolt: *spark blitz* (body covered in electricity shoulder block)

Murz: smart using the smoke as a cover but not good enough (kicks bolt)

Bolt: argh!

CRASH

Ex: Bolt!

Murz: *boulder throw*

CRASH

Ex: argh

North of the execution field ….

Skye: look out!

Jay: argh

CRASH!

Skye: are you ok?

Jay: yeah im ok this guy looks dumb but he's strong

Skye: take a break I got this *springs forward*

Dog and Skye engage in hand to hand combat Skye punches Dog sending him flying then she follows up with a kick, but Dog uses a yelp to fly up and dodge the attack and then punches Skye sending her to the ground.

Skye: (heavy breathing) I need more strength (closes eyes) *strength x2 – Mio Smash*

Dog: shit argh (spits up blood) CRASH! Damn that girl has such monstrous strength she isn't normal

Jay: don't forget about me *spiral flame tornado*(a tornado of flame slashes)

Dog: ahhhh

CRASH!

Skye: (heavy breathing)

Jay: (heavy breathing) don't let your guard down I don't think that was enough to defeat that guy

Dog: ahh *sonic yelp*

Skye and Jay are sent flying and hit the ground hard

Dog: that was the strongest attack of my *yelp-yelp fruit*

Guards: take aim they're out *fires guns*

Scarlett: *grand shield* (mystic energy hardens into a shield) not while they're down

Jay: why are you helping us?

Scarlett: (looks at Skye) us girls got to stick together (smiles)

Skye: (smiles)

Scarlett: ill handle these guys while you handle that guy *1point barrier- mystic shot*(physic energy blast)

BOOM!

Guards: ahhhh

Guards: who is that girl

Back to Will and Arsenal vs Kizaru …

Arsenal: (pulls out two pistols) *burst shots*

Bang bang bang

CRASH!

Kizaru: ohh! Good hit

Will: *shockwave-scatter*

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Arsenal: *spiral shot*

The bullet goes through Kizarus leg

Arsenal: hey you that power

Will: yeah, I ate the *enerugi-enerugi fruit* it lets me gather energy from all over and release it as a blast or coats my fist to give my punches an extra kick

Arsenal: (this kid is strong he hasn't even tapped into his full potential yet) do you have haki kid?

Will: yes, I do

Arsenal: I bet he even has…

Kizaru jumps into the air

Kizaru: time to get serious your plan of letting me not catch my breath and send attack after attack comes to an end *light shower* (beams of light shoot down)

Will and Arsenal: ahh

Guard: admiral Kizaru (out of breath) I have something to tell you… THE BLACK BEARD PIRATES ARE HERE!

Kizaru: WHAT!

Will springs forward and punches Kizaru while his attention is shifted else where

CRASH!

Guard: admiral Kizaru

Will: *grand comet* (big ball of energy)

Arsenal: what the hell? This kid

Will throws the big energy ball and the explosion is massive. Could this be the end of Kizaru?

Kizaru: nice try

From the aftermath of the explosion Kizaru walks out

Kizaru springs forward and clashes with Will, they both trade blows so powerful the ground is shaking in fear

Kizaru: I don't have time to deal with you I have to go stop Black Beard and whatever he's planning

Will: if you want to stop him you'll have to deal with me first and I don't plan on losing to you

Kizaru kicks will and he's sent flying

Arsenal: are you ok?

Will: yeah, I need a favor from you

Arsenal: are you sure?

Will: yes

Arsenal: ok *shakes hand* (runs off) (be safe kid)

Skye and Jay vs Vice Admiral Dog…

Jay: *hell-blaze strike*

Dog: ahhh, shit I think I underestimated them im losing consciousness

Skye: its time to end this fight *skies hammer* CRASH!

Dog: (eyes whited out)

Jay: (heavy breathing) I think its over

Skye: (heavy breathing) I think so to

Scarlett: yeah that's great and all but I NEED HELP

Skye: here we go

CRASH BOOM CRASH!

Murz: *earth pillars*

Bolt: ahh

Ex: *exploding right* BOOM

Murz is sent back

Murz: good move but its time I end this

The ground begins to shake…

Inmate: whats going on

Inmate: the ground its shaking

Inmate: look everything's getting big

Inmate: no, its not getting big were getting smaller were sinking!

Murz: *quick sand*

Bolt: shit we can't dodge

Bolt and Ex are caught in the attack

Ex: *fires multiple explosions*

Murz: you can fire those off as much as you want but you'll still sink this is the end goodbye

BOOM!

Murz: argh whose there

Arsenal: *fires another arrow*

Murz dodges the attack.

Murz: I see its *Sure Shot Arsenal* why are you helping these two

Arsenal: under normal circumstance I wouldn't but seeing as how the man I now acknowledge as my captain asked me to seek out my new crewmates and see to their safety I have no choice but to adhere to my captain's orders

Bolt and Ex: what!

Arsenal: (puts bow on back and pulls out pistols) it's a good thing I picked these up when I did back then this fight is over *burst meteor*(several haki blast fire out of the gun)

Murz gets hit by the attack and steps back to fire a counter attack

Arsenal: I don't think so (switches back to bow and arrow) *blaze arrow*

BOOM!

Arsenal: I know your still good come on out and let's finish this

Murz: (bloody and bruised) I'll kill you I'll kill you all!

Ex: were sinking to fast

Bolts: my electricity isn't working

Murz: *stone bullets*

Arsenal: *burst shot*

The two attacks collide cashing a smoke screen… then a stone hits Arsenal

Arsenal: shit (blood drips)

Then four more stone come and they all smash into Arsenal…

Arsenal: damn it *shoots arrow*

Murz: you missed me

Arsenal: that attack wasn't meant for you

Bolt: *electric rope*

Arsenal: you worried about me and forgot about the two you came here to kill from the beginning you fell for my trap. To take your mind of them and focused on me

Bolt: *static left*

Ex: *exploding right*

The two attacks send Murz flying knocking him out

Bolt and Ex: thanks for the assist

Arsenal: no problem

BOOM!

Kizaru: *yata no kagami*(light forms between his ands and reflects light off any surface)

Will: shit he's moving too fast I can't keep up with him

Kizaru appears and Kicks Will sending him flying

Will: argh!

CRASH! Then the smoke clears

Will: *energy shockwave*(absorbs energy then releases it)

Kizaru: *amaterasu*(point index finger then shoots light beam)

The two attacks collide…

Guards and Marines: this guy is crazy strong he's holding his own

Will is sent flying as well as Kizaru

Kizaru: (he's progressively getting stronger as this fight goes on)

Will and Kizaru trade punches, then kicks, then they both shoot blast…

Will: (heavy breathing)

Kizaru: (slight breathing) *amaterasu*

The beam goes through Wills arm then another beam goes through Wills leg and then Will falls over

Kizaru: (walks over to Wills body) *shoots beam*

Will: ahh!, (I can't give up get up get up get up get up)

Kizaru: (walks away)

Will: (grabs leg)

Kizaru kicks Will sending him flying …

CRASH…

Will: (staggers up) I don't know where this strength is coming from but I won't put it to waste lets end this (gathers energy) *hell-zone cannon* (giant blast)

Kizaru: *amaterasu*

The two giant attacks collide…

Will: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up

Kizaru: its over

BOOM!

Will: (heavy breathing)

Kizaru is shown to be knocked out…

Will: I did it (falls over)

Kizaru: ohh that almost killed me you did heavy damage

Will: shit (get up body you have to move get up get up get up)

Kizaru goes to deliver the final blow but at that moment…

(slash) (blood splatter)

Black Beard: zeehaha

Will: (shocked look)

Black Beard: your welcome kid

Will: I didn't ask for your help...

Black Beard: from up here it looks different, hey kid how about you and those friends of yours join my fleet you guys could be of some use they defeated those two Vice Admirals and you went toe to toe with a Admiral with the right training you guys could be a real threat.

Will: thanks, but no thanks I will become a yonko on my own terms and topple the world government with my own crew

Black Beard: zeehaha how interesting I guess that makes you competition zeehaha zeehaha *walks away*

Back with Jay, Scarlett and Skye…

BOOM!

Marine: ahhh

Jay: *throws slash*

BOOM!

Marine: ahh

Skye: *gale palm* (open palm fist coated in haki)

Marine: ahh!

BOOM!

Scarlett: *1point barrier * (magic circle forms) *blast*

BOOM!

Marines: these guys still have this much strength left after fighting Vice Admiral Dog

With Arsenal, Bolt and Ex…

Arsenal: I left him over this way is that...

Bolt: Will!

Ex picks up Will

Will: hey guys hehe

Arsenal: so, did you

Will: sorry no I didn't it was black beard he snuck up on him and stabbed him. I don't know how long he will be knocked out but we should go

Skye: is that Will

Will: hey baby sis I told you I would be fine

Scarlett: (so this is him)

Will and Scarlett make eye contact

Will: so, you helped my sister and Jay out huh... thanks for that

Scarlett: no problem

Will: were escaping if y—

Scarlett: I would like to join you guys for a bit

Will: su—

Arsenal: sure, you welcome to

Will: hey

Crew: (laughs)

Warden: (over the loud speaker) you think this is over you caused a bunch of commotion on my island, started a riot, and fought with an admiral and vice admiral and now you all sit around as if your safe did you forget that I control this entire island. Surround them!

Marine and guards surround the crew

Will: shit sorry guys im completely beat from my earlier fight

Jay: don't worry

Jay and Arsenal step in front of Will, while Bolt and Skye take the rear

Scarlett: if you guys buy me some time I think I can use my power to try and locate a ship for us to escape on

Ex: (carrying Will) you can do that?

Scarlett: yes, as long as im not attacked and can focus it shouldn't be a problem

Ex: (nods)

Will: protect Scarlett guys at any cost she is our ticket out of here

The crew nods in unison ...

Arsenal: (points pistols) *burst shot*

The left side is destroyed...

Jay: *hell-blaze tornado*

The right side is destroyed...

Skye: *mio smash* CRASH!

The north side is wiped out…

Bolt: *scatter shock* (blast of electrical sparks dances out)

The south side is destroyed...

Warden: what the hell

Scarlett: I found a ship, the only bad thing about it is that the ship is guarded by the human weapon a pacafista

Warden: in 2hours the western wing of Slavers Island will be over run with battle ships and pacafista

Ex: damn that warden

Warden: and these people (pictures of Will, Skye, Jay, Bolt, Ex, Arsenal, and Scarlett are shown) are not permitted to leave this island, any inmate that catches one of them will have significate time taken off there sentence. As for the guards how does a bonus sound.

All eyes turn to the crew…

Will: leave me and escape I will only slow you guys down

Jay: yea right idiot

Ex: you're our captain

Skye: and a crew

Bolt: never leave they're captain

Arsenal: (laughs)

Scarlett: (who are these guys? They aren't even scared) before we leave put down your captain

Jay: why we don't have time for this

Scarlett: well between the guys looking to kill us and then the monster at the ship were going to need him, and I can at least heal him some so he can defend himself

Arsenal: you can do that?

Scarlett: a bit yes but all I will really be doing is fooling his body he is seriously injured and needs additional help so in short this is more of temporary fix

Will: that's good enough

Scarlett: ok with my current power I can only use this move once so don't get to carried away *phoenix healing* (a ruby colored light surrounds Wills body)

Skye: I can't believe it she's actually healing him

Inmate: over here fire *shoots gun*

Jay: I got this (pulls out Hell sword) *hell-blaze tornado*

Inmates: ahh!

The inmates are sent flying...

Arsenal: not bad but my turn *fire arrow*

BOOM!

Scarlett: done

Will: (jumps up and hugs Scarlett) thanks

Scarlett: (blushes) no problem

Will: (steps forward) *falling star* (shoots energy beams up and then the blast rain down)

Scarlett: ahhhh! I said don't go over board

Skye: ahaha its ok Scarlett he never follows directions, but he has us to help him so its ok

Scarlett: but still (deep sigh, that much damage and power and he's not even 100% who is this guy)

Will: lets go guys

In front off the ship…

The pacafista walks back and forth patrolling for the crew

Arsenal: I see the ship

Jay: he doesn't look that tough

Inmate: screw this im escaping

Pacafista: target locked state your purpose

Inmate: outta my way tin can (stabs pacafista)

Pacafista: *shoots beam* BOOM target eliminated *walks off*

Jay: ok scratch that

Will: ill distract em you guys run for the ship and get it ready to set sail

Scarlett: I'd bet on the human weapon you're not at full strength you don't stand a chance going in alone

Jay: she's right and that's why he's not going alone

Bolt: im going also

Ex: wait what brother

Skye: understood be careful guys

Ex: but its suicide they're not full strength

Skye: trust in your crewmates

Ex: nods

Will: hey you!

Pacafista: "base destroyer" Will bounty 500mil threat level high must terminate *springs forward*

At that moment the pacafista is stopped by Jays sword

Pacafista: "demon blade" Jay bounty 283mil threat level mid-high must terminate

Bolt: *static left* BOOM

Pacafista: "static" Bolt bounty 50mil threat level low but on the wardens, list must terminate

Bolt: WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOW!

Will: are you really doing this now

Pacafista: *shoots beam*

Will, Bolt, and Jay dodge the beam, while the pacafista is distracted the others run toward the ship

Bolt: argh

Will: are you ok?

Jay: shit he moves fast

Will: *comet blast*(ball of energy)

The pacafista is pushed back

Jay: can you stand

Bolt: yea

Pacafista: *shoots beam*

Will: *shooting star* (energy wave)

The two attacks collide

On the ship…

Marines: they're engaging the human weapon and I don't see the whole crew

Skye: *heavy palm*

The marines are sent flying

Scarlett: there are more below deck not that many though, I also found the navigation room

Ex: can I assume that the anchor the room is below deck as well

Scarlett: yes go!

Skye: I'll go into the navigation room and plot our course (looks at the battle) be safe Will

Scarlett: ill join you in the room I can research the books they have and find the nearest island

Back on the battle field…

Will: shit this beam is as almost as strong as Kizaru

Jay: *flaming slash*

Multiple slashes hit the pacafista

Bolt: *static burst* (electrical sparks)

Will: its powering down

From atop of the marine ship sits Arsenal…

Arsenal: *shotgun arrow*(an arrow with the force of a shot gun)

The pacafista is pushed into the water and powers down

Inmates: I found them *shoots pistol*

Bolt: shit this is never ending, we can't fight them all off

In the distance…

Commander: we are almost to slavers island

Warden: hurry up they're running wild here

On the stolen marine ship…

Ex: I took care of the ones below deck and the anchors up

Arsenal: umm guys we have a problem theirs a bunch of marine ships in front of us

Scarlett: all those ships how we can even hope to get off this island

Skye: don't give up we can still escape I see an escape route

Arsenal: they're firing

Ex: I got this *firework frenzies*

Boom!

Scarlett: *magical seal- shield*

Skye: GUYS GET ON THE SHIP!

The guys jump on the ship and see the fleet in front of them

Will: (falls over)

Scarlett: now the spells worn off

Warden: you thought you were getting off slavers island hahaha nobody leaves this island alive

Will: im going to use the last of my strength to blow a path for us. Use that moment to go straight forward and get us out of here. This is are only shot, we have inmates and guards shooting from the back, ships in the front and cannon fire from the sky. Its my job as captain to see to the safety of his crew allow me to do this

Skye: on my command we going to use the upcoming current plus Exs power and Wills distraction to get out of this island

Marine: they're ship is changing course what's going on

Will: *shockwave absolute- full power*

Half of the fleet is destroyed

Skye: NOW!

Ex: *explosive turbine*

Ex's attack pushed the ship so fast that it disappears from slavers islands sights

Commander: notify the higher ups they escaped

Arsenal: did we really escape? I can't believe it

THUD!

Skye: brother!

Jay: shit we need a doctor

Scarlett: isn't their anyone on this ship that's medically trained

Will: hehe its ok like a phoenix I will rise, hey I like that how about "Black Phoenix Pirates" for our name ha-ha (passes out)

2 weeks ago, 7 inmates lead a massive prison break resulting in the complete destruction of the island prison "Slavers Island". The prisoners who haven't escaped are being sent to "Impale Down" one of the strongest prisons in the world. These 7 pirates have named themselves the "Black Phoenix Pirates" this group is very dangerous. There captain wen against an Admiral and escaped alive and heavily damaging an admiral. The rest of the crew defeated vice admirals and even a pacafista. If you see these people you are encouraged to report them to the marines or world government. Also, a large portion of the escapees now fly under the flag of the yonko Black Beard.

Skye: that's what the paper says, they even blamed the strike on Kizaru on us and not Black Beard, and theirs even bounty posters in here

"Shockwave" Will – bounty 750 mil

"Demon Blade" Jay – bounty 340 mil

"Sure Shot" Arsenal – bounty 250mil

"Sky Ripper" Skye – bounty 220 mil

"Spark Blitz" Bolt – bounty 100 mil

"Fire-Work" Ex - bounty 90mil

"Mystic Witch" Scarlett - bounty 66mil

Jay: wow so that means the government and marines will be coming at us full force now

Skye: yea, but first things first we must heal Will

Scarlett: there's an island nearby that is known for its medical teaching "**Canco Island**"

TO BE CONTINUED…

24


End file.
